


As Long As You Want Me

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: Football Fridays/Soccer Saturdays [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Fear of being left, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: There's something wrong with Nikki, and Sam is going to figure out what it is.





	As Long As You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing, probably not the best I've ever written. If you see any super obvious errors, please don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Obviously, I don't know these women in real life.

Something was wrong with Nikki. Sam _knew _it, because her girlfriend was picking at her food, and hadn't put a bite in her mouth in several minutes. Nikki loved basically every single food invented and, for her size, she could eat more than anyone Sam had ever met.

Sam didn't know what TV show was on, only that Nikki was staring intently at the screen, and didn't respond when Sam brushed her hair away from her neck to plant a kiss there.

"Baby," said Sam in her best seductive voice. "Come sit on my lap."

The fact that Nikki didn't was the last straw for Sam.

"Okay," she said, snatching the remote from her girlfriend and hitting the "mute" button. "Spill it. What's up?"

"Nothing," said Nikki unconvincingly, refusing to meet Sam's concerned eyes.

"Don't bullshit me, Nicole Leslie Stanton. There is definitely bothering you, and I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me what it is."

Nikki crossed her arms across her chest and deliberately turned away from Sam, glaring at the wall. Sam put a hand on Nikki's shoulder and turned her gently back around. She was surprised to see that her girlfriend's eyes were glistening. As Sam tried to brush a tear away from Nikki's eye, her girlfriend suddenly put both hands on her chest and shoved her away.

"Nothing's fucking wrong, Sam! Leave me the hell alone!"

With that, Nikki burst into full-on tears, wrapping her arms back around herself as she cried. Nervously, hoping that Nikki wouldn't shove her away again, Sam wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rocked her back and forth gently, rubbing a hand across her hair.

"Baby, baby, what's wrong? I'm here, baby, tell me."

"Why do you even care?"

Nikki's words were hard to understand through her sobs, tears soaking Sam's shoulder. The question made the younger woman's heart clench painfully, and she pulled Nikki tighter to her.

"What do you mean, baby? Where... Where is this coming from?"

Nikki didn't answer for a moment, but then Sam's arms felt so good around her, so warm and comforting that she couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth.

"You... You're g-going to leave m-me."

Sam gasped in horror, pulling Nikki closer to her chest and rocking her back and forth. Her heart squeezed again, harder this time, and if she hadn't just heard that coming out of her girlfriend's mouth, she would have mistaken it for a heart attack.

"W-What? Why would you... Why do you..."

Nikki sobbed again.

"You... You're Sam Kerr! You're one of the greatest players _ever, _and I'm a nobody! You have girls throwing themselves at you whenever we go out , and I'm so terrified that one... one day, you're going to want one of them more than you want me."

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes.

"Oh, Nikki. Oh, my heart, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Nikki curled closer into Sam's chest, reaching up a hand and brushing the tears away from underneath her girlfriend's eyes.

"Please, Sam! Please don't cry! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Sam pulled Nikki's face to hers and planted a wet kiss onto her girlfriend's lips, their tears mingling together.

"No, no, baby girl. I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I need to be better for you."

Nikki leaned her cheek against Sam's and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe we both do."

Sam laughed wetly, trying to stop her tears. Nikki's had trailed off, a weight on her shoulder having lifted off at Sam's reassurance. 

"Wanna go to bed?" Sam asked after a minute just holding her girlfriend, enough time for her to stop crying. 

Nikki nodded and took Sam's hand, leading her up the stairs.

"You know what?" 

"What?"

Nikki paused on the steps and kissed Sam's neck.

"I know how we can feel a bit better."

"Does it involve sex?"

"You know me too well, baby. I'm going to fuck you so good."

Sam scooped Nikki up into her arms, carrying her up the stairs to bed with a laugh.


End file.
